la venganza
by alex300
Summary: se trata de cuando la hermana de Dan muere ahora Dan tendra que vengarse de la persona que la mato yendo por la persona que mas quiere el asesino DxR SxA


**descargo de responsabilidad: bakugan no es mio y tampoco sus personajes**

**La venganza**

Un ladrón de pelo negro alto y de ojos rojos que estaba a punto de ser castigado con la sentencia a muerte por todas las cosas que robo. Cuando estaban a punto de decapitar se ve un gran manto de humo en todo el lugar cuando el humo se disperso él había desaparecido. De alguna forma se había escapado

**(En un lugar no tan lejano)**

-gracias te debo una- dice él. La chica que lo había salvado le da una cachetada

-esta es la última vez que te salvo Dan- dice la chica, de pelo azul oscuro y ojos color miel- debes dejar de robar algún día ya no voy a estar aquí para ayudarte y ese día te matarán

-o vamos no es para -tanto. No le eh hecho ningún mal a nadie Chan. Solo eh robado lo necesario para vivir además está noche será el último robo que haga y luego nos iremos de aquí para nunca volver- dice Dan

-prometes que será el último robo y luego dejarás todo- dice Chan. Dan solo asiente y chan suspira- está bien prométeme que te cuidaras

-te lo prometo hermanita- dice dan

**(Esa misma noche)**

Dan estaba caminando silenciosamente por el museo estaba encapuchado y se le notaba la cara. Entonces se escondió para que nadie lo viera hasta que cerraran todo el mundo lo reconocía por su astucia al robar y está no sería la excepción. Cuando al fin estaba cerrado y el lugar estaba todo oscuro. Dan sacó su linterna y alumbro su blanco que estaba rayos infrarrojos. Entonces Dan empieza a caminar sigilosamente esquivando todos los rayos como todo profesional entonces Dan sigue y va a donde está el botón de la alarma al fondo y lo desactiva y luego se robo el diamante de 30 quilates

-al fin es mía. Al fin tengo el diamante- dice Dan sonriendo y utilizando un pequeño laser para abrir un hoyo en la pared y escaparse

**(En la habitación de la casa de Dan)**

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación vio que todo el lugar estaba destruido:

-Chan…- dice Dan buscándola- Chan ¿dónde estás?- entonces encuentra una carta en el suelo que decía:

Ella pagara tus robos con su vida despídete de ella para siempre jamás la volverás a ver

**Firma anónimo**

Al leer esto a Dan le dio una gran rabia y empezó a llorar por sus crímenes su hermana había pagado pero esto no quedaría así el se vengaría de alguna forma no sabía cómo ni cuándo pero él se vengaría. Empezó a pensar reconocía esa letra de algún lado entonces se le ocurrió una idea

**(Unos meses después)**

Dan ah cambiado mucho desde la última vez se había teñido el pelo a rojo ahora tiene unos lentes de contacto que hacía que sus ojos sean colorados ahora es más fuerte que la última vez. Estaba caminando tranquilamente por la plaza mirando para todos lados viendo a cada persona y analizándolos con la mente. Buscando a alguien en especial. Alguien que lo llevaría al asesino de su hermana estaba tan ocupado analizando a las personas que en un momento choco contra alguien:

-lo lamento no te vi- dice Dan amablemente ayudándola a levantar

- gracias – dice una chica de pelo azul atado en 2 coletas. Los 2 quedan frente a frente mirándose sin decir nada

-o me debo ir

**(Horas antes en un lugar no muy lejano)**

Shun estaba preparando las cosas para irse a Tokio estaba terminando de empacar y se fue al aeropuerto.

Al llegar a tokio Dan lo estaba esperando sentado así que al verlo Dan dijo:

-¿Shun como va tanto tiempo? amigo- Shun se lo quedo mirando sin entender nada

-Dan ¿eres tu?- dice Shun impresionado- como has cambiado ¿cual es el problema por el cual me llamaste con tanta emergencia

-Shun Chan está muerta- dice Dan. Shun se quedo con los ojos como platos se sento para entender como estaba la situación

-Ch... chan mu...erta ¿pero que le paso?- dice Shundebastado su prima muerta era algo que no podía entender. Dan le da una carta que había ese día Dan le conto todo lo que había pasado y tambien el plan que tenia para vengarse- wow es increible

-no es tan increible el plan- dice Dan

-no no digo eso increible que se te haya ocurrido un plan - dice Shun. haciendo que Dan se caiga estilo anime y al levantarse apareceuna gota anime en su rostro- estas seguro que eres Dan y no alguien que se hace pasar por él

-si soy yo- dice dan molesto

-pruebalo- dice de brazos cruzados

-estás seguro no quiero avergonsarte- dice dan. shun solo asiente- tú mojaste la cama hasta los 10 años, cuando tienes miedo empiezas a chuparte el dedo, tu jamás le has dicho a fabia lo que sientes por ella ¿quieres que continue?

-¡no!- grita Shun rojo como un tomate- te creo- dan empieza a reirse- oye no es gracioso

-si si lo es- dice Dan mientras se cae al suelo y sigue riendose

-bueno vayamos al punto ¿que tengo que ver yo con este plan?-dice Shun molesto

esta historia continuara


End file.
